Riding a bike may reduce the emission of carbon dioxide and some headache issues of environmental protection. Therefore, it becomes a popular activity for the people. During the holidays, many riders enjoy the fun of riding a bike. Except of riding a personal bike, it is also popular for the people to rent a bike. There are various sizes of tires for the rental bikes to meet various needs of bike renters. Accordingly, the clamping means for these rental bikes may conduct an update or new device elements may be added thereon. However, this may increase the cost. When a clamping means is suitable for bike tires of various sizes, it would bring positive benefits for the bike renters.
The features of an electric motor vehicle or bike may include no exhaust emission. Nowadays many people choose electric motor vehicles as the means of transportation for a short distance. Using electric motor vehicles as the means of transportation has been carried out in many cities to reduce the emission of carbon dioxide and protect the environment. However, insufficient charging stations for the electric motor vehicles or bikes may cause the people having no interest in using the electric motor vehicles or bikes as the transportation means.
Currently, the clamping devices of bikes are customized, for example, restrictions on the tire dimensions. Such clamping devices are all designed as a single size but for general bike tires. Thus, said such clamping devices cannot be used by the bikes having other sizes, let alone the electric motor vehicles. Therefore, for those cities without a sufficient public space, how to optimize the public spaces that provide the transportation means and facility environment has become an important issue.
It may bring a great advantage when there is a clamping device that can provide the fixing function to facilitate the use of both the electric motor vehicles and bikes. Furthermore, the services using such facility to provide recharge, not only create the convenient environment for users but also reduce the cost of building the charging stations and the number of the charging stations thereof.